The Walking Demon
by blazethundr23
Summary: What happens when two worlds meet one? Rick's friends and family are driven from their home by the Croatian Virus, Sam and Dean are on the hunt for a powerful demon, when they meet will the two groups clash, or will they befriend one another? (No Zombie Apocalypse)
1. Chapter 1: A new group of hunters

**AN: so I'm writing this while taking a break from my walking dead Apocalypse Drama story - as I'm in the middle of thinking up a new arc. And this is gonna be crap probably - this is a crossover of (in my opinion) the 2 best shows EVER - Supernatural and The Walking Dead. Takes place season 8 of Supernatural when their hunting to take down Crowley. (May have gotten season wrong sorry) and season 2-3 of the walking dead, as you'll see Shane is still alive (as he is my fave walking dead char EVER) and it takes place in the Supernatural universe. Meaning no Zombie Apocalypse. Sorta. You'll see what I mean. Might be a one-shot I don't know yet xP By the way most, if not all of it will be in third person... so done with the opening... LET'S START! (What the hell have I gotten myself into...) By the way, I'm probably gonna get a ton of hate comments for this but Hershel's not gonna be in here - Beth and Maggie will be though, I just think he's not cut out to hunt demons, ghosts, etc. Same with Dale.**

* * *

><p>Daryl sat near a tree, sharpening his arrows with his hunters knife, as Glenn was helping Andrea and Shane fix up the RV. Rick was inside the RV with Michonne, and Maggie as they were busy loading their shotguns with rock salt, and packing holy water.<p>

"Hey, Daryl?" Carl walked over to him from where he sat with Lori and Beth.

"What?" Daryl didn't look up, he dipped his arrows in a flask of holy water and set it down, looking up at Carl, squinting his eyes in the sun.

"I was wondering, could you... Teach me to shoot?" Carl looked at Daryl's bow.

"Try lifting it first." Daryl smirked and as Carl picked it up, he dropped it, it being too heavy for him to aim properly. Daryl chuckled. "You're not big enough yet Carl.

:: ::

"All fixed up, man?" Shane looked at Glenn, who after tightening one last bolt nodded.

"As ready as it'll ever be." Glenn smiled, and closed the hood.

"Good. The faster we get away from here, the better." Andrea crossed her arms and slightly shivered.

"Definitely." Glenn nodded.

"The Croatian virus... How did it spread through Atlanta so fast?" Shane clenched his fists in anger.

"It turns normal humans into vicious killers." Andrea spoke. "Once your infected it takes almost three hours for it to take affect."

"When are we hitting the road?" Rick exited the RV.

"As soon as Carol and T Dog get back from the store." Glenn answered. They were in Birmingham, Alabama.

Just then, a car drove up and T Dog and Carol got out.

"Got enough groceries to last a while!" T grinned.

"Good. Let's go." Daryl got on his motorcycle and revved it as Carol got on behind him.

"Yeah. Let's Go." Rick spoke and went to another car, getting in with Lori, Carl, and Beth.

Shane got in his car, alone, like always.

T, Andrea, Glenn, Maggie, and Michonne got in the RV.

:: ::

In the RV, while following Daryl' motorcycle.

"Hey, a man in Lexington, Kentucky froze to death in his bathtub. You think this is a case for us?" Glenn looked over at Michonne, who was driving.

"Could be. Call Lori, tell her to tell Rick." Michonne answered.

Glenn ripped his phone out, and dialed Lori's cell number.

"Yeah, Glenn?" Lori answered.

"Ask Rick if he wants to investigate a man freezing to death in his own bathtub." Glenn spoke.

"You want to investigate a man freezing to death in a bathtub, Rick?" He heard Lori ask her husband.

"How do you freeze to death in a bathtub..." He heard Rick mumble. "Yeah. Of course."

"He said yes, Glenn." Lori spoke to Glenn.

"Great." Glenn hung up.

"He say yes?" Maggie looked at them from the back of the RV where she was playing cards with Andrea and T.

"Yeah. We are heading to Kentucky." Glenn smiled at his girlfriend.

What Rick's group of Hunters do not know, is that the Winchester brothers are also on the case of the man freezing to death...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: this chap is short, to set up plot... And this is an all TWD char chap. Next chap is all SN chars, then after that is when they'll meet.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Winchesters

**AN: by the way, in this universe Bobby didn't get shot by the Leviathan. By the way I will most definitely get Dean's personality wrong (Daryl's too). Bobby probably too.**

* * *

><p>Sam exited the convenience store, he had hated using one of Dean's fake credit cards, but there was nothing else they could do for money. So he made the best of it.<p>

"Hey, Dean." Sam walked over to his brother, who was tuning up his prized Impala. "Want that pie you always ask for?"

"Definitely!" Dean grinned and caught the bag as Sam tossed him it. He turned on the car, putting on his AC/DC CD, which he knew annoyed Sam, who gave him an annoyed sigh. "Where's Bobby at, Sammy?"

"In the store, he seemed interested in the newspaper, I don't know." Sam shrugged, taking a sip of his water. "Where's Cass?"

"He disappeared." Dean continued to work on his car, as Castiel appeared behind him.

"Hello, Sam. Dean." Cass spoke, making Dean jumped, he hadn't seen Cass appear.

"I told you not to do that!" Dean's eyes went wide.

"Sorry." Cass just looked at him.

"Just... Don't do it again." Dean looked at him with a smug smirk, making Sam stifle a chuckle.

"Okay." Cass still just stared.

"Hey, boys!" Bobby ran out of the store, holding a newspaper.

"What's up, Bobby?" Dean looked at him.

"What's in the paper?" Sam questioned.

"Listen here." Bobby began, then read what it said in newspaper. "'Man commits suicide by freezing himself in his own tub. Reason unknown.' seem like anything supernatural? A demon? A poltergeist?"

"I don't think so. Could just be suicide." Dean shrugged. "Or an accident. A coincidence."

"Since when is it ever a coincidence?" Sam looked at Dean, who just stared back.

"Want to check it out, then, little brother?" Dean stared at Sam.

"Yeah." Sam answered. "What do you say, Cass?"

"Let's go." Cass had just recently made the decision to become a full time hunter with Sam, Dean, and Bobby.

Dean pat the hood of his Impala, and jumped in the drivers seat, blasting his song, as Sam got into the passenger seat, and Bobby and Castiel got in the back.

"Where to, Bobby?" Dean looked in the rear view mirror to Bobby.

"Lexington, Kentucky." Bobby checked the newspaper.

"That's 120 miles east." Sam looked at Dean.

"Then we gotta hurry." Dean grinned, as they sped off in the direction of the next hunt.

None of them knew, however, that they'd find much more than just a monster. None of them knew a group of new Hunters were going their way too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry for a super short chapter...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Friend Or Foe?

"We almost there?" Carl glanced at Rick from the backseat.

"Yeah. It's just up here. You ready?" Rick answered.

"Of course!" Carl grinned.

"Just stay close to your father, okay? We have no idea what we are up against." Lori looked at her son.

"Okay, mom..." Carl grumbled.

:: ::

Daryl pulled up to a big blue house with brown shutters as the RV pulled up behind him, followed by Shane, followed by Rick.

Daryl looked out at the yellow police tape, around the place.

"No police cars in sight." Carol whispered to Daryl.

"Let's get in, and get out quick." Daryl got off his bike, and gripped his bow as he nodded to Rick and Shane as they exited their cars.

"Carl stay in the car with your mom and Beth." Rick whispered to his son, who crossed his arms in anger.

"But, dad! I'm old enough to help you hunt!" Carl complained.

"No. Your not, yet. Give it another year or two." Lori looked her son in the eyes.

"Fine!" Carl got back in the car and slammed the door shut in anger.

"Me, Shane, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie, and Michonne will go in. Check for EMFs. Sulfur, what ever could point to what the hell happened." Rick spoke the plan.

:: ::

After the group had entered the house to scope it out, Carl looked out his window and noticed a black Impala parking across the street as four men got out.

He saw them heading to the house Rick's group went into.

"Hey, mom. Those men are heading into the house!" Carl got out.

"Wait, Carl!" Lori called after her son, but he as already begun running to the men, as Beth and Lori followed, T, Andrea, and Carol went to follow too.

"What are you doing here?" One man turned to them, he was wearing a leather jacket.

"Hey... I know you two! Their the famous hunters Sam and Dean Winchester!" Andrea looked at them, wide eyed.

"You know about us?" Sam looked at her.

"It's a hunters job to know about the best hunters around." Andrea grinned.

"Best?" Dean grinned big.

"Your hunters? How come I haven't heard about any of you's?" Bobby looked at them.

"We're new." Carol answered.

"I'm not about to have any newbies blood on my hands. So let us professionals handle this, okay?" Deans grin faded and he walked off before anyone could stop him and entered the house.

"I'm sorry about... him." Sam sighed, following his brother. Bobby followed Sam instead but Cass stayed with the newbies.

"Something traumatizing occurred." Cass looked at Carl. "I can tell."

"What?" Carl looked at him.

"You're right. We just barely survived, before we came here..." Andrea looked at him.

"What are you?" Beth looked at Cass. "How could you tell?"

"I'm... An angel." Cass spoke.

"An angel? Do those even exist?" Carl looked at him.

"If I wasn't, could I do this?" Cass disappeared and appeared a few moments later behind Carl, tapping his shoulder, making Carl jump. "Believe me now?"

"Yes..." Carl breathed heavy.

"The Croation virus huh? That's what traumatized you, Carl." Cass looked Carl in the eyes. (I know I'm probably spelling Croation wrong. But I don't care.)

"It practically took over Atlanta, where we are from." Andrea spoke.

"Atlanta? One virus spread that fast? Took a whole major city down in less than two weeks." Cass just stared at them.

"I know right?" Beth shook her head, and sighed.

:: ::

"Hey, those your friends outside?" Sam covered Dean's mouth as he went to talk and confront Daryl.

"Yeah. Who the hell are you?" Daryl looked at them.

"You got any more buds in here?" Bobby looked at him.

"What's it to you?" Daryl glared.

"Hey! You'll talk with more respect to Bobby!" Dean managed to push Sam's hand away.

"And you'll talk with more respect to me. Who the hell are you!" Daryl spat at Dean.

"Your girl out there said you know all about me and my brother." Dean grinned. "Dean and Sam Winchester."

"The Winchester brothers? You died and got revived more times than most, if not anyone else!" Maggie approached from behind Daryl.

"You were supposed to be looking in the bathroom with Rick." Daryl looked at Maggie. "Go back to him. I'll escort these people out."

"Rick sent me down to see who you were talking to." Maggie looked at Daryl, who simply sighed.

"You find any trace of sulfur or anything yet?" Bobby questioned.

"No." Shane walked in from the kitchen.

"I got a read! In the bathroom!" Rick called down.

"Let's go." Shane held his shotgun and ran up, with everyone else following, they met Michonne and Glenn there.

"2.3 on the EMF reader." Rick looked at the device. "2.4..."

"A ghost?" Glenn looked at him.

"Yeah... I think." Rick sighed then looked Sam, Dean, and Bobby. "Your friends, Daryl?"

"I wouldn't call them that..." Daryl mumbled.

"In any case, you can help us on this case." Rick nodded to them.

"Hey-" Dean began but Sam covered his mouth.

"We'll be honored." Sam spoke. "Sam, and Dean Winchester. And this is Bobby, we have an angel friend outside, Castiel."

"An angel?" Maggie gasped.

"Great." Glenn grinned. "The newspaper said his wife found him there. Dean and Daryl you go question the wife. Me, Rick, and Sam will go to the library, found out what we can about this house."

"What about me?" Shane looked at him.

"You, Bobby, and Michonne will go talk with the locals, found out all you can about this man, Charles Baron was his name." Glenn looked at them. "Castiel is an angel, correct?"

"Yes." Sam answered.

"The Croateon virus drove us from home." Glenn sighed. "He'll help the others find out what they can about it and how to either stop it from spreading or cure it."

"I'm not happy about this team up..." Dean scowled at Daryl, who scowled back at him.

"Well, be happy about it. It's happening." Bobby looked at Dean.

:: ::

"This the place?" Daryl looked at Dean.

"Yeah." Dean knocked on the door, and a crying woman answered. "Are you Rebecca Baron?"

"Y-yes... Are you a friend of my husbands?" Rebecca looked up, tears welling in her eyes.

"No. We are FBI, detective Daryl Dixon and Dean Winchester." Daryl showed his badge, and Dean showed his.

"Why is the FBI interested in a suicide?" Rebecca looked at him.

"That's just it. We don't think it was suicide." Daryl looked at her.

"May we come in?" Dean looked at her. She moved aside and let them in.

"This is my brothers house... After the thing with the tub... Suicide... I've been too traumatized to be in that house..." Rebecca looked down, crying,'as they sat down on a couch.

"Rebecca... Before it happened... Did you notice anything strange?" Dean looked at her.

"Strange? Strange how?" Rebecca looked at Dean.

"Cold spots... Strange scratching noises... Sulfur smell?" Daryl answered.

"Now that you mention it... There were cold spots in the bathroom occasionally..." Rebecca looked at Daryl.

Suddenly, Deans phone rang and he answered it,

"Yeah, Sammy?" Dean spoke into the phone,

"I was looking up ghosts and I think we are dealing with a buruburu, a type of ghosts born of a persons fear, after dying a brutal and terrifying death. Ask the woman if her husband started acting scared at little things before he died." Sam spoke into the phone.

"Was your husband jumpy right before he died?" Dean looked at the woman.

"Yes... He started screaming randomly, saying something scared him..." Rebecca answered.

"Yes, Sammy." Dean spoke to Sam.

"Ask now if he was scared of freezing to death." Sam spoke to Dean, he sounded like he was onto something big. He was excited.

"Was your husband scared of freezing to death?" Dean looked at Rebecca, Daryl looked at him strangely, but shrugged.

"Yes... A winter a few years back, we had a terrible blizzard... He stayed inside for three days until it cleared up... He was that scared..." Rebecca answered.

"Yes, Sammy." Dean spoke again. "You might be right."

"Says here, a winter about fifty years ago... A man, Ryan Schneider froze to death in a blizzard. Might be his ghost." Sam looked at the book, him Glenn and Rick were looking into.

"We hunted one a few years back, remember?" Dean whispered so Rebecca didn't hear.

"Yeah." Sam sighed. "Meet us back at the house."

"Will do." Dean hung up. "We gotta go, Daryl. Sorry about your loss Rebecca."

Dean and Daryl left that house.

:: ::

Castiel was busy talking to Andrea and the others when Dean and Daryl returned.

"You find out anything?" Andrea looked at them.

"Yep." Dean grinned.

"A buruburu." Sam walked up with Rick and Glenn.

"We need to find where this guy, Ryan Schneider was buried." Dean looked at them.

"Already found out. Lexington National Cemetery, a few miles from here." Glenn spoke.

"Good. You four go torch his bones. We will stay here, try to stop him from stopping you." Dean spoke.

Him and Daryl went inside, shotguns loaded as Rick, Glenn, Shane, and Sam left.

:: ::

Not long after, Daryl jumped, screaming.

"What's wrong!?" Dean glared at him.

"I... I don't know... I got terrified! Out of nowhere!" Daryl's eyes were wide.

"Oh no..." Dean breathed, but just stared as Daryl started to freeze, as the ice slowly worked up from his feet.

:: ::

Sam and Shane just finished unburying his bones as Rick showered salt on the bones, and Glenn dropped gasoline, and Shane dropped a lit match as the corpse caught fire.

"It's over." Glenn smiled.

"Let's Go back." Shane walked off.

:: ::

The ice just started to creep onto Daryl's neck, as Daryl was tearing up,'but the ice stopped and so did his tears.

The ice cracked as it broke into a million pieces, and Daryl was freed.

"They did it!" Dean breathed.

"Thank god." Daryl mumbled,'rubbing his frost bitten hands together.

They ran outside just as Sam, Rick, Glenn, and Shane drove up.

"That was some nice teamwork." Rick grinned.

"We need to get together again sometime. Glenn grinned.

"Definite." Dean smiled at Daryl.

"Yeah." Daryl even smiled.

"How about we join you for a bit." Castiel spoke up. "I wanna help cure the Croateon virus. And i know they do too."

"We do." Sam spoke.

"Okay. It's official. Were a team, for now." Rick grinned.


	4. Chapter 4: The Threat

**AN: I have no idea where this chap will go. So let's see :)**

* * *

><p>Daryl sat against his bike one day a week later, as Sam was discussing with Rick, Glenn and Shane what the hell to do next, and where the hell to go. They had no leads to who or what caused the Croation virus to infect Atlanta, so they had no idea.<p>

Dean sat beside Daryl and sighed.

"So much for our first week, huh?" Dean grinned.

"Yeah." Daryl sighed, still watching the four.

"So how'd you end up with those three?" Dean looked at Daryl.

"I was home with my brother, Merle one day and he suddenly attacked me. Damn near killed me, Rick and Shane over there saved my ass. Cops, who'd know? They shot him -my brother." Daryl answered, clenching his fists.

"I swear to god if that happened to me I would've killed Shane and Rick. If they hurt Sam in any way." Dean was watching the four.

"Merle was gonna kill me. He was outta control - something had to happen." Daryl sighed and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Dean looked up.

"See what the hell we're doing." Daryl walked to Rick and the others with Dean following.

"What's the plan?" Dean asked.

"Castiel is with Michonne and Andrea, trying to deduce what caused the outbreak of the Croatian virus." Rick spoke. "As for right now, we wait for them to return."

"Now everyone in the town is either fled or dead." Glenn looked down, obviously pissed.

"Or killing." Rick answered.

Cass suddenly appeared with Michonne and Andrea.

"We think we cracked the case." Andrea grinned.

"what's up?" Shane looked at them.

"The Croation virus came out of nowhere approximately three weeks ago, right?" Cass spoke.

"Yes." Rick answered.

"Around the same time we lost _him_..." Sam spoke, eyes wide.

"Who?" Andrea asked.

"Precisely, Sam." Cass smiled.

"Who are you talking about?" Shane demanded.

"About three weeks ago, we lost a demon we were hunting. The most powerful one we ever encountered, or one of them at least." Dean spoke.

"He got away, however. And we've been searching for him ever since." Sam finished.

"He got a name?" Daryl asked.

"Crowley." Dean spoke. "Ever since we sealed Lucifer back into Hell for good, he became the new King of Hell, per say."

"King of Hell?" Rick gasped.

"Yes." Cass nodded. "We think he may have had something to do with the outbreak."

"Why target Atlanta?" Glenn asked.

"We don't know that far." Cass answered.

"Well get on it!" Shane suddenly ordered.

"Calm down, brother." Rick scowled at Shane. "Their trying their best."

"Like Hell they are!" Shane yelled at Rick.

"Shut up." Dean glared at Shane, and Shane glared back.

Sam and Rick got between them, trying to separate Shane and Dean.

"Damn it, Shane!" Rick groaned as he pulled Shane away. "You can't just mouth off like that. They are helping us!"

Shane just scoffed, rubbed his head and walked off.

"You just stood up to Shane..." Glenn breathed, smiling.

"What of it, he's just a big child." Dean scoffed.

"I'm sorry about Shane." Andrea sighed and ran after Shane.

"So what a_re_ we doing?" Glenn asked Dean and Sam.

"We need to find this demon, Crowley." Dean sighed.

"And to do that, we need help." Sam grinned.

"You don't mean..." Dean stared at Sam.

"Yes." Sam nodded. "We need to call on an old friend. Meg"

"Why her?" Glenn asked.

"She's being hunted down by Crowley too, for disobeying him." Sam answered.

"She's a demon?" Glenn stared.

"Yes. But she's a good demon." Sam nodded.

"Is there a such thing?" Daryl asked.

"Apparently." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Rumor has it though, Crowley has a new underling." Cass began. "A human. Weird right? No one knows name, gender, or anything, other than it's a human."

"A perfect spy." Glenn breathed.

"Yeah. Could be anyone." Dean glanced over at Shane.

"You don't think..." Sam looked at Dean.

"Guy's an asshole. Perfect for a demon slave." Dean scoffed.

"Gotta keep our eyes on him." Sam whispered.

"No no. I've known Shane for a long time. He may be erratic but he's a good man." Glenn interrupted.

"You sure about that?" Dean averted his eyes to Glenn, who nodded. "Still gotta keep an eye on him."

"I never did ever like that Shane to be honest." Daryl shrugged. "Seemed unstable to me."

"When are we gonna move to Atlanta?" Bobby walked up with Maggie.

"As soon as we are ready." Sam answered.

"What are we gonna do in Atlanta?" Glenn asked.

"Look for evidence. The human should still be there. Hidden. He's made it his HQ." Castiel spoke.

"The Croatoan's didn't attack him?" Glenn asked.

"No. Somehow the human is controlling them." Castiel answered.

"Crowley. He must be giving the human control." Sam spoke.

:: ::

"This is bullshit Rick!" Shane hissed at Rick.

"What are you saying?!" Rick spat at him.

"We can do this shit without two hunter babies, an old man, and a friggin' angel!" Shane hissed in anger.

"Hey, Shane..." Andrea sighed. "Please, give them a chance."

"They need our help too, even if they don't wanna admit it." Rick sighed. "That Crowley guy, they need us to help them find Crowley. He might be in Atlanta, Shane. Don't you want revenge? This man, he made the disease that killed or infected your family."

"Rick, we can do this. Kill Crowley without them." Shane rubbed his head and glared at Rick.

"No. We can't Shane. These are two of the most well-known Hunters in the world. If they can't do this shit, what makes you think we can?" Rick stared at Shane.

"Listen to him, Shane." Andrea pleaded.

"Alright, but I'm not okay with this." Shane groaned and stormed off.

"You don't have to be okay with it. It's happening." Rick walked back to the others.

"We leave tomorrow." Sam looked at Rick.

"Good." Rick smiled.

"Better watch that partner of yours. I don't trust him. Not for a second." Dean looked at Shane.

"He's alright. I'll watch him." Rick glanced at Shane, who was talking with Andrea.

"You better." Dean walked to his Impala.

"Tomorrow. We go back home." Rick walked off.


	5. Chapter 5: Atlanta

**AN: sorry for no update in a bit I was concentrating on my other story. But since I got writers block on that one, I'll do this!**

* * *

><p>As they drove to the outskirts of their former home, Rick looked at his wife. Fear was evident in her face.<p>

"He could be anywhere in this godforsaken town." Lori mumbled.

"The human whose helping this Crowley guy?" Carl called from the backseat.

"Yeah, hon..." Lori sighed.

"We'll find him and end him. Don't worry." Rick pat his wife's leg gently to reassure her.

He looked and tilted his head as the black Impala that he was following slowed to a stop. He pulled up beside it and looked out the window to Sam and Dean.

"Whats up?" Rick looked at them.

"We can't drive in. They'll know something's up." Sam opened the door and got out.

"Not only that, they'll tear my beautiful car apart." Dean pat the hood as he got out.

"Good point." Rick got out and was followed by his wife and son.

Shane's car pulled up now, followed by the RV, followed by Daryl's motorcycle.

"What's the hold up?" Shane got out.

"We're continuing on foot." Cass spoke as he got out of the Impala.

"What why?" Glenn asked as he got out of the RV.

"They'll sense somethings wrong, if we drive in." Dean answered.

"Bullshit..." Shane mumbled.

"Let's just go." Rick interrupted Dean, who was about to give his two-cents to ShAne.

"If we are attacked?" Lori looked at Rick.

"We won't go in a big group. That'll attract too much attention. Me, Shane, Dean, Sam, Cass, and Daryl will go." Rick nodded.

"You got a plan, leader?" Dean put sarcasm on 'leader'.

"Get in, get out. Find the human, kill him. If he's human, then he must die like a human right?" Rick grinned.

"What? We can't kill a person!" Dean stared.

"This human, he's as much of a monster as any demon we fought, Dean." Sam looked at his brother.

"But... Ugh! Whatever!" Dean groaned angrily.

"Let's go." Shane walked off without another word, everyone except Daryl, Sam and Dean following.

"You still convinced the human is in our ranks and is Shane?" Daryl whispered.

"Yeah, I'm almost certain." Dean watched Shane. "He seems excited. He's leading us to a trap, I'm sure of it."

"Keep an eye on him. He shows any threatening moves, hurts any of us. Kill him." Daryl looked at Dean and Sam.

"We have to be one hundred percent certain, Daryl." Sam sighed. "What if it turns out he's innocent?"

"We'll just have to wait and see won't we?" Dean went and followed the others. Sam and Daryl close behind.

:: ::

As they entered the ruined town, they saw it practically vacant. Overturned cars littered the streets, and blood stained the walls and ground.

"Jesus..." Rick mumbled.

"What?" Dean looked at him.

"What the hell happened?" Sam breathed.

"I don't know. Let's go, be careful. If he doesn't know we are here yet, we can find him and sneak in." Shane whispered.

"Yeah... If he doesn't know..." Dean mumbled sarcastically.

"What?" Shane looked at Dean.

"Nothing." Dean sighed.

"Keep quiet." Daryl hissed as they began walking.

The streets were completely empty. no sign of intelligent life, none.

"They must all be guarding this human." Cass deduced.

"Where would be a good place to hide?" Rick sighed.

"A big building. He'd be on the top floor. And his minions on the lower ones to stop whoever comes in." Shane decided.

"Smart, Walsh." Dean grinned.

"Got something you wanna say to me?!" Shane walked to Dean, who just stood there, grinning.

"No, bro. Move along." Dean grinned bigger.

"Shane. Stop." Rick grabbed Shane's arm.

"Damn it, Rick!" Shane spat. "Whatever!"

"The tallest building in town is three blocks from here. Let's go." Daryl spoke, as they began walking.

:: ::

They looked up at the building as they approached.

"fifty floors." Daryl nodded. "Cass can you teleport us to the top?"

"I'll try." Cass nodded as we disappeared and appeared on the top floor.'

They saw a man sitting in a chair, he smiled at them as he took a sip of the cup of wine in his hand.

"Took you long enough." The man grinned. Rick couldn't stop looking at the eyepatch on his left eye. "Name's Philip Blake. You can call me The Governor though. I believe I'm the one you are after? My friend Crowley told me so. Welcome."


	6. Chapter 6: One step Closer

**AN: so I'm takin a break on my Apocalypse Drama story for a while - can't say why yet, but I'm planning something that'll take place soon (in a month or 2... ) and it has to be written and posted on a specific date. So I don't wanna run out of ideas or kill off a specific char (can't say who) until then. So yeah. Sorry! I'm gonna be working on this one and another project I'm doing (also supernatural, but not a crossover) I don't know when I'll get that one out, still working out the kinks. But yeah. **

* * *

><p>Rick and the others stared at the guy sitting before them. They were so close yet so far to locating Crowley and stopping the Croatoan virus. This man, he killed their families. Philip Blake - The governor must be taken down.<p>

"Hey Castiel was it?" Philip smirked.

"What?" Castiel looked at him.

"I'm curious. Crowley told me this works but does it?" The Governor stood and moved aside, revealing the bloody angel banishing symbol behind him, on a wall. "I knew you were coming with an angel. But bye."

He slammed his hand on the symbol and a bright light blinded everyone and when it cleared Castiel was gone.

"Cass!" Dean called, eyes wide.

"One down. Four to go." Philip smiled.

"You son of a..." Shane spat, and aimed his shotgun, but the Governor snapped his fingers and Shane was grabbed from behind by Croatoan's. The shotgun was forced out of his hand. He was dragged out of the room and his screams echoed.

"Shane!" Rick called as he ran after but was held back by more Croatoan's.

"What the hell do we do?" Daryl spat in a whisper to Sam and Dean.

"Knew we shoulda come alone. We got one of the newbies killed, Sam!" Dean spat.

"Stop calling us newbieS and putting us down!" Daryl spat.

"Guys shut up! We need to work together to figure out a plan!" Sam hissed.

"We are down two men - Shane and Castiel. And Rick is being held back!" Dean sighed.

"If he's human, he dies like a human right?" Sam deduced.

"One shot we need. One bullet to end this." Daryl sighed. "But how? We do shit he seeks his pets on us!"

"You three done yapping?" Philip sighed. "If we can finish this up, then you might be allowed to live. I got a whole town behind my back, and I might let you walk away. Never come back to my domain. You leave us alone, we leave you alone. Deal? You leave the town, with the sheriff. And reunite with your angel somewhere down the road. But I can't promise you'll see the sheriff's deputy Shane again."

:: ::

Glenn looked into the city and scoffed, turning away and walking back to Maggie and the others.

"They've been gone over an hour!" Glenn spat.

"Rick told us to stay here." Lori looked at him.

"We can't sit on our asses!" Glenn pleaded. "We have to go help them! They might be dead!"

"The boys right." Bobby sighed. "We have to do something."

"It's dangerous." Maggie spoke.

"So what!? We've been through dangers before!" Glenn clenched his fists.

"We have to give them the chance. They have an angel, their okay." Lori looked at Glenn and Bobby.

"What if the human knows about the angel banishing sigil?" Bobby spoke up.

"The what?" Andrea looked at him.

"A sigil. You draw this symbol on something in your own blood, and slam your palm onto it, and it sends all the angels from the room back into heaven." Bobby answered.

"Oh shit..." T dog spoke.

"What?" Glenn turned to where he was looking and saw in one of the buildings a light shine brightly.

"Does that mean he used the sigil?" Andrea looked at Bobby.

"Yes." Bobby breathed.

"Shit..." Glenn breathed.

"We gonna go help them?" Carl looked at everyone.

"We must hurry." Bobby pulled guns out of the Impala's trunk, and handed everyone except Lori, Beth, and Carl one.

"What? I want one too!" Carl complained.

"No way. It's too dangerous." Lori looked at her son. "Me and Beth are staying with you though."

"But... Fine..." Carl grumbled.

"Stay safe." Lori nodded to everyone.

"Will do." Andrea grinned and walked in with everyone following.

"We have limited ammo. You shoot to kill. Got that?" Bobby whispered to everyone.

"Got it." Glenn nodded.

:: ::

After almost an hour of walking to find that building Glenn and the others spotted, suddenly Andrea was tackled and pinned by a Croatoan. More came out of the alleys and attacked everyone. Maggie got thrown into a wall, making her gun drop.

"Maggie!" Glenn aimed at the one pinning Maggie but was tackled from behind.

"We are outnumbered! Balls!" Bobby spat as he shot one about to tackle Carol.

"What do we do!" Glenn hissed as he tried to push the Croatoan off him.

"Damn it!" Maggie spat as she was struggling.

Bobby aimed at Maggie's Croatoan but was tackled by another. T and Carol aimed and fired at the one holding Andrea, as it dropped dead.

Andrea grabbed her gun and stood up, killing the one holding Glenn, who now had a black eye and a broken nose from the beating he received.

"Maggie!" Glenn called and shot the one about to choke Maggie.

Andrea shot the one holding Bobby.

"Is that it?" Glenn breathed.

"There will be more. We gotta hurry!" Bobby ran off, with them following.

:: ::

"Your friends came to save you. But their all gonna die." The Governor smirked, and pointed out the window where everyone looked and saw the fight ensuing a few blocks away.

"Carol!" Daryl called when he saw the Croatoan about to attack her, but sighed with relief as Bobby shot it.

"Their all gonna die. They can't beat an entire town." Philip smirked.

"They can't. But we can take one man." Dean hissed.

"Your up against the world. You can't do shit." Governor smiled.

"Where'a your so-called leader at?" Sam spat.

"His office in Hell." Philip shrugged.

SuddenLy, Philip was thrown into a wall by an invisible force as a girl appeared behind the group.

"Hope I'm not late to the show, boys." She grinned.

"Meg!? You called Meg!?" Dean looked at Sam.

"Thought we could use help. Good timing." Sam nodded to Meg.

"Thanks." She smirked, as she walked to Philip, who struggled against the force binding him. The Croatoans ran at her but she pointed her hands at them and they flew into the window as it shattered and they crashed down below. Rick was now freed.

Suddenly everything seemed to freeze, as Philip stared behind Sam and Dean, and they turned seeing a man there.

"Hello boys." The man spoke, with a deep Irish accent.

"Crowley!" Dean spat.


End file.
